dcasawangfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarrlok
| nationality = Northern Water Tribe | age = 37 | gender = Male | hair = Brown | skincolor = | skintype = | allies = | enemies = Equalists, Amon | weapon = Water | fightingstyle = Waterbending | profession = Councilman | position = Northern Water Tribe representative of the United Republic Council | affiliation = Water Tribes, United Republic | appearance = * "A Leaf in the Wind" (photograph only) * "The Voice in the Night" | lastappearance = | voice = Dee Bradley Baker | actor = | more = }}Tarrlok is the Northern Water Tribe representative on the United Republic Council. He is an ambitious politician who is considered fair-minded and likable by the general public and wants what is best for Republic City. However, he can be manipulative behind council doors, and he holds a long-standing rivalry with Tenzin as they frequently clash on what is best for the city. History After learning of the Equalist rally, the Revelation, Tarrlok proposed a solution to the conflict during a meeting of the United Republic Council: to create a task force which possesses the sole mission "to fight Amon and bring him to justice", an idea which Tenzin immediately dismissed by saying that such aggressive strategy would only make things worse between benders and non-benders. However, after volunteering to command the force and saying that even their friends or family could be in danger because of the Equalists, he succeeded at convincing the rest of the councilors to approve of the idea, much to the dismay of the Tenzin. Tarrlok later interrupted Korra, Tenzin, and his family's dinner time in Air Temple Island. Tenzin highlighted the lack of respect of the councilor, but he excused by saying that airbenders never turn away hungry guest, leaving no solution to the airbender but letting him pass. Tarrlok then saluted Korra, expressing his pleasure at meeting her. He introduced himself as the representative of the Northern Water Tribe in the Council. He then sat down and was interrogated by Ikki, who asked him why he had three pony tails and smelled like a lady, to which he answered with a look of contempt, and alluding to her precociousness. Tarrlok complimented Korra for her initiative during the Equalist rally and began explaining to her that Republic City was now better after her arrival, but Tenzin interrupted asking him to stop with the flattering, and reveal the real reason of his visit. To the surprise of Korra and her airbending master, he asked the Avatar to join his task force to stop Amon, as he needed someone fearless to be able to face him directly. However, Korra declined his offer, stating that she had come to Republic City to train airbending so she should focus on that. Tarrlok, surprised by her answer, tried to insist, but Tenzin stopped him saying that Korra had already made a decision so he should now go. The councilman did so, adding that he would not give up yet, and left the temple. The following days, Tarrlok began sending a series of gifts to Korra in order to convince her to accept his invitation. However, the Avatar didn't change her mind. The councilman then decided to invite Korra to a gala he would throw in her honor. During the party, Tarrlok lead the Avatar to some journalists, who began asking questions about Amon, the Equalist revolution, and her refusal to participate in the mission. Korra, upset at their accusations about her backing away and being afraid of Amon, finally announced she would participate in the mission. In the City Hall, Tarrlok explained the first mission to a group of waterbenders, earthbenders, and Korra: A raid on an underground chi blocker training camp located in the cellar of a bookstore in the Dragon Flats district. Lead by the councilman, the group broke into the place and started fighting. Tarrlok saved Korra when she was being attacked by two Equalists, freezing one of them against the wall. After defeating all the chi blockers, the task force arrested them in the presence of journalists. In a conference, Tarrlok announced the result of the raid, and said that Republic City had nothing to fear with himself and the Avatar leading the charge. At the question of a journalist about their leader still being free, the Avatar publicly challenged Amon to a duel that night on Aang Memorial Island. Later, when Korra was about to set out to the location they agreed upon, Tarrlok, at Tenzin's accusation to have caused this, claimed to have talked to Korra about her decision, but she had already made up her mind. After the Avatar left, the councilman informed Tenzin he was going to be watching the island closely, and that if something went wrong, he had a fleet of police airships ready to swoop down. Trivia * Tarlock is a name of Irish origins that means "instigator" or "abettor". References ru:Тарлок nl:Korra:Tarrlok